Nymi Pages
IAM Cebrán Del Olmo = River Viiperi Cebrán Del Olmo Wizard (This Character belongs to Nymira) Cebrán Leandro Manu Ybarra Del Olmo is the youngest child and only son of a Half-blood Wizard, Ciríaco Del Olmo and a Muggle-born Witch Roxana Ybarra. He was born on the 30th of November in Basque Country. He was once a student of the Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons, and he is now a member of the International Academy of Magic. Name Etymology Cebrán - Spanish form of Cyprianus from the Roman family name meaning "from Cyprus" Del Olmo - From the Spanish word olmo "elm tree" meaning "from the elm tree" About Cebrán Even though he is not the youngest, and did not receive the most attention, Cebrán learned very quickly how to get what he wanted from people. When playing with his elder siblings, Yessica and Xochilt he would burst into tears for no obvious reason. The truth behind the tears was always his desire to see them be reprimanded by their father, and to receive a sweet from his mother in effort to silence his shrill wailing. As he grew older his tricky, and devious tactics did not end. He continued to pit people against each other always playing innocent or oblivious to his own actions in the end. Cebrán possess is highly intelligent, both his mother, and father put great effort into making sure that he was introduced to every one of subjects he would be further educated in by the time he attended their Alma mater Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons. Xochilt, Yessica and Cebrán all attended Beauxbâtons, Yessica is a top student, and Xochilt is a star athlete. Cebrán however, despite his intellect, and stellar marks was expelled. He was asked to leave after only three years of study. Ciríaco and Roxana were very displeased by this, his actions had embarrassed them, and possibly harmed the reputations of his sisters. It was Ciríaco that made the decision to send their to the international school. Exceeding everyone expectations Cebrán thrived among the students at the international. His entire persona was different to his family, they hardly recognized him. His friends, faithful companion Bo, and childhood friend Mario could care less, as long Cebrán was still willing to do what them as he had always done was still the same person. Smiling, and displays of amicability still raise suspicion in his sisters other than that the change has created a cohesive family unit. Roxana had chosen to be an archaeologist like both her muggle parents. Ciríaco supported this endeavor because he loved an adventure. They couple traveled together mostly because of their love for one another, and Ciríaco being the strongest of them magically. They planned for him to shield them from danger the most he could. If at all possible she would shield him as backup. The Del Olmo family suffered a tragic loss when Roxana and Ciríaco were killed during landslide activity. Family Tree Personality Cebrán is mean spirited, he pretends to be friendly only so that in the end he can use whatever 'friends' he gains to his advantage. Whether he uses, and abuses the friendship or makes it last is all a matter of the person involved. Marc does not usually associate with the same person more than once, on rare occasions he has been to known to go against this 'use them and lose them' mentality, so far keeping one friend from his childhood, Mario Rosendo. Possessions Bo Bolívar is Cebrán's pet dog, and best friend. Technically that puts Cebrán's friend count at two, both Mario and Bo. While Mario can verbally communicate with Cebrán, Bo came first. In Cebrán's mind he deserves much more respect, and because of his loyalty to his person, Bo is one of very few to rarely see anything other than the unpleasant, or conniving side of Cebrán. |} Skills Cebrán is most skilled in subjects such as Transfiguration, Potions and Herbology. He does enjoy and posses great skill in subjects such as Charms and Defense against the Dark Arts. Trivia Gallery Cebrán1 Cebrán2 Cebrán3 Cebrán4 Molle Tenney = Ashika Pratt Molle Tenney Half-Fae This character belongs to Nymira Molle Jocosa Tenney is the first born, and elder daughter of the Tenney family. Her father Col Tenney is an American Faerie, and her mother Dreda Tenney (née Kinborough) is a Half-Blood witch. She was born on Foula Island on the 17th of June, as a student of the International Academy of Magic she is a member of ______________. Name Etymology Molle is a Medieval diminutive of Mary, the meaning of the name is uncertain theories include; "sea of bitterness", "rebelliousness", and "wished for child" Jocosa is Medieval variant of Joyce, influenced by the Latin word iocosus or jocosus "merry, playful".' Joyce is from the medieval masculine name Josse, which was derived from the earlier Iudocus, which was a Latinized form of the Breton name Judoc meaning "lord" Tenney is a Medieval diminutive of Denis, the medieval French forms of Dionysius. From Greek Διος (Dios) meaning "of ZEUS" combined with Νυσα (Nysa), the name of a legendary mountain. Motto: Et mea messis erit Motto Translation: My harvest will also arrive. About Molle Being the first born she was very pampered, receiving an endless amount of attention from her mother and father. She could have been considered spoiled, until her younger siblings Larkin, Pate, and Herry were born. After the birth of the last of the boys the family relocated to the Northwest Territories of Canada. They settled in Yellowknife on the inherited property of Dreada's mother and father, the Kinborough family after the death of maternal grandparents Noll and Amice. Molle does not remember much about Foula Island, she has a few blurred memories of running around with her mother and father before the boys were born. Her home now is Canada the bitter cold, the cozy warmth of Anise hyssop tea, and a roaring fire in the hearth. The Tenney family is very tightly knit, Col and Dreda both like to keep the children on a very taught leash. Instilling in their children family values early will ensure that they pass them on in their own families. In the Tenney house at most four days out of the week the children have to spend time with the family. The family eats at least one meal together and one night playing a family game. One afternoon studying magic, and one morning of scheduled horseplay. The final morning of horseplay was Col and Dreda's idea, they knew that the eventually the children would grow out of family time. Giving them a chance at the end to do something that was not mapped out from start to finish, they hoped would encourage them to enjoy it. Family time was cut down to at least 2 nights a week after the Tenney children started school. With each of them having their own friends, and their own lives it became harder to bring the family together. Molle wanted to venture outdoors, the boys wanted to do magic all the time. Because their wands were confiscated during certain hours of the day, or night the Tenney children made replicas. They allowed their mother and father, with great protest to lock up the decoy wands, while they split off to see how as much magic they could play with, without being caught. Family Tree Native Language: English Languages Spoken: English, Dutch, German and French Type of Childhood: Happy Earliest Memory: Chasing cattle, geese and ducks with and her mother and father Personality Molle likes to be off on her own, she does not need the attention of other people but she does try very hard to have or receive it on the rarest of occasions. She is not the easiest person to get along with, but she is a very good friend. Molle is different from the average girl, different from the type of girl who worries only of appearance, and social standing. Molle is a little more adventurous, she has a strong work ethic and defined idea of who she is. She knows what she likes, and what she doesn't, she isn't afraid to be an individual. Possessions Wyot Wyot is Molle's canine familiar, a Rottweiler. Molle chose the name Wyot when she was much younger than she is now, and still learning to speak. The name came out of her mouth seconds after seeing him, and the name stuck. It is appropriate given Wyot is a form of the Old English name Wigheard, of the elements wig "battle" and heard "brave, hardy". |} Skills She loves all magical subjects and could be considered average to exceptional in subjects such as Potions, Herbology, and Astronomy. She could be considered outstanding in subjects such as Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration, her worst subject by far is History. Trivia Gallery Molle1 Molle2 Molle3 Molle4 Ikaika Makani - Ryan Tongia Ikaika Makani Wizard This character belongs to Nymira Ikaika Makani is a middle child, the third born and the first son of Haukea and Kaleo Makani. He was born in Maunawili, Hawaii on September the 7th. The Makani family is a Muggle-born family, Ikaika is a student of the International Academy of Magic he is a member of ______________. Name Etymology Ikaika is a Hawaiian name meaning strong or strength. Makani is a Hawaiian name meaning wind. About Ikaika His sisters Lokelani, and Mana are his elders by exactly one year, the girls are fraternal (dizygotic) twins. His brothers Noa, and Keone follow him by two and four years. Ikaika has a close relationship with both his elder sister and his younger brothers. They adore and admire him for the same reason, his fearlessness. Ikaika despite his 'blood status' is still a Wizard, his mother and father are both very distantly related to some of the Pure-Blood Hawaiian wizarding families. The are not recognized because their ancestry is through that of Squibs and Half-bloods who were removed from or disowned for any thinkable transgression. Family Tree Native Language: Hawaiian/English Languages Spoken: English, Hawaiian Type of Childhood: Perfect Earliest Memory: Swimming with sea turtles Personality Possessions Kapueo |} Skills Trivia Gallery Ikaika1 Ikaika2 Ikaika3 Ikaika4